Vegeta
||Głos = Ryō Horikawa |Waga = 56 kg |Wzrost = 164 cm |Znaczenie imienia = „Bejīta, ベジータ” pochodzi od angielskiego słowa „vegetable”, oznaczającego „warzywo”. |Pokrewieństwa = Król Vegeta (ojciec) Table (młodszy brat) Bulma (żona) Trunks (pierworodny) Bra (córka) Prof Brief (teść) Pantie (teściowa) Tights (szwagierka) Gure (bratowa) Bulma Junior (prawnuczka) Vegeta Junior (potomek/praprawnuk) Vegeta z przyszłości (odpowiednik jego samego z alternatywnej przyszłości) Bulma z przyszłości (odpowiednik żony z alternatywnej przyszłości) Trunks z przyszłości (odpowiednik syna z alternatywnej przyszłości) Trunks z przyszłości Cella (odpowiednik syna z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gokū (najlepszy przyjaciel i zarazem największy rywal) Whis (mistrz) }} jedna z głównych postaci serii. Saiyanin, książę planety Vegeta. Na Ziemię przybył w celu podbicia jej i zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą tamtejszych smoczych kul. Jego plan nie powiódł się. Ziemianom, na czele z wychowanym na Ziemi Saiyaninem Son Gokū udało się go powstrzymać. Przez względnie długi okres Vegeta należał do grona „czarnych charakterów” serii, jednak wraz z upływem czasu przeszedł na stronę Wojowników Z (pozostając dalej wiernym saiyańskim ambicjom) i pomagał innym bohaterom sagi, tłumacząc to tak, iż duma Saiyanina nie pozwala mu stać obojętnie , a wręcz nakazywała walczyć, i potęgować swoją siłę. Potrafił poświęcić życie, by obronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Książę Saiyan ożenił się z Ziemianką Bulmą i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, Trunksa i Brę. Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół i najgorszych wrogów Gokū. Zawsze z nim rywalizował. =Dzieciństwo Vegety= thumb|left|Vegeta podbija obcą planetę w momencie, kiedy na Vegecie Freezer tłamsi rebelię i przygotowuje się do zgładzenia Saiyan thumb|left|Książę jest świadkiem sceny, kiedy jego ojciec korzy się przed Beerusem i Whisem Wywodzi się z monarszej rodziny, jego ojciec, Vegeta Senior, był królem Saiyan. W dzieciństwie Vegeta został rozdzielony z młodszym bratem Table'em, którego ojciec uznał za niezdolnego do walki, i wysłał na odosobnienie w odległe od planety Vegeta rubieże Północnej Galaktyki. O matce książąt nic nie wiadomo. Vegeta jest jednym z dwóchAkira Toriyama ujawnił w Super Q&A, sekcji specjalnej marcowego numeru Saikyō Jumpu z 2014 roku, że saiyańscy wojownicy wysokiej klasy byli tylko dwaj, Vegeta i jego ojciec.Wziąwszy pod uwagę wszystkie informacje, rodzina królewska, a przynajmniej jej część, która została ujawniona, czy to widzowi, czy to czytelnikowi DB, liczy trzy osoby, Króla Vegetę oraz dwóch książąt Vegetę i Table'a, jednak ten ostatni nie jest wojownikiem, więc nie bierze się go w kalkulacji wojowników wysokiej klasy. (obok wspomnianego ojca) saiyańskich wojowników wysokiej klasy. Będąc jeszcze młodzieńcem, książę był świadkiem, jak Hakaishin Beerus, odwiedziwszy planetę Vegeta, podporządkował sobie Króla Vegetę, poniżając go. W wieku około 9 lat książę był już jednym z najsilniejszych Saiyan i bez problemu radził sobie w walce z kilkoma Saibaimanami jednocześnie. thumb|right|Vegeta widzi, jak [[Whis i Beerus poniżają jego ojca]] Mimo iż traktował Freezera, jednego z przywódców Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, a jednocześnie imperatora Siódmego Wszechświata, i pana wszystkich Saiyan, z chłodem i pogardą, wiernie wypełniał powierzone mu przezeń misje i podbijał dla niego planety. Gdy tyran, przeraziwszy się legendy o Super Saiyaninie oraz doszedłszy do wniosku, że Saiyanie za bardzo rosną w siłęEkspresowe wręcz wywiązywanie się z powierzonych Drużynie Bardocka zadań wywarło na Freezerze nie małe wrażenie.W Dragon Ball Super Whis ujawnił, że również Beerus polecił Freezerowi zniszczyć Saiyan.i mogą wymknąć się spod kontroli, postanowił raz na zawsze się ich pozbyć, i w tym celu nakazał, aby wszyscy członkowie tej rasy zgromadzili się na Vegecie, Vegeta, będący w tym czasie na misji, zlekceważył polecenie i dzięki temu uniknął zagłady planety. Jednocześnie ludzie Freezera poinformowali młodego księcia, że planeta została unicestwiona w wyniku tego, że uderzyła w nią ogromna asteroida. Charakter Dumny, silny psychicznie, wytrwały, wytrzymały, obojętny wobec cudzych krzywd, z wyjątkiem rodziny i przyjaciół (Goku i jego rodziny), zimny, twardy, bezwzględny, brutalny, pewny siebie, ambitny, odporny na ból (potrafił ćwiczyć przy przeciążeniu 450 G z połamanymi żebrami i walczył mimo ran). Wygląd Niski wzrost, drobna postura, czarne, stojące do góry włosy, zakola, ciemna cera, czarne oczy i brwi, jest umięśniony. Zwykle nosi saiyański pancerz bojowy lub cywilne ubranie w postaci koszuli z długimi rękawami i spodni, w Sadze Buu miał granatowe, trykotowe spodnie i podkoszulek bez rękawów. Dragon Ball Minus thumb|left|Vegeta i Raditz ignorują rozkaz powrotu na Vegetę ''Związane z Vegetą wydarzenia z tego rozdziału specjalnego należy opisać! Do dzieła!'' Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera Kilkuletni Vegeta na sali treningowej walczy z Saibaimanami, po wybiciu wszystkich pociskiem ki opuszcza salę. Nappa daje mu pancerz na tułów i chwali go za dobrą walkę. Vegeta narzeka na brak potężnych przeciwników, po czym udaje się do sali tronowej Freezera, gdzie domaga się od tyrana przydzielenia mu poważnych misji. Freezer zgadza się i wysyła księcia na podbój jednej z planet. Po uporaniu się z populacją planety widz Dragon Balla obserwuje siedzącego przy ognisku jedzącego Vegetę, który dostaje przez scouter wiadomość o zniszczeniu planety Vegety przez meteoryt. Książę zdaje się nie w ogóle tym faktem nie przejmować. =Dragon Ball Z= Serial Saga Freezera Podsaga Saiyan thumb|left|200px|Vegeta ze swoim czerwonym [[Scouter|scouterem]] thumb|right|Bez scoutera Po tym, jak Gokū i Piccolo zabili jednego z jego towarzyszów, Raditza, Vegeta wyruszył wraz z Nappą na Ziemię, w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą magicznych właściwości tamtejszych smoczych kul, pomszczenia towarzysza (albo bardziej afrontu, jakim był fakt, że Saiyanin zginął w taki sposób) oraz podbicia i sprzedania Błękitnej Planety. Po wylądowaniu, rozpoczęli walkę z ówczesnymi Wojownikami Z, czyli z Piccolo, Yamchą, Tenshinhanem, Jiǎozi, Kulilinem i małym Gohanem. Najpierw Vegeta wystawił do walki swoje sługi Saibaimanów oraz Nappę. Kiedy ci pierwsi zostali pokonani, a Nappa, zająwszy ich miejsce, przymierzał się do zamordowania obrońców Ziemi, Vegeta, dając się ponieść dumie, uległ słowom Gohana, że wzmocniony treningiem Gokū wraca do życia z Zaświatów, i zgodził poczekać na wojownika 3 ziemskie godziny. Po upływie tego czasu, kiedy Sona nadal nie było, książę dał towarzyszowi zielone światło. W momencie, kiedy Wojownicy Z byli o krok od klęski pojawił się Son Gokū i obezwładnił Nappę, wtedy też Vegeta wkroczył do walki, w pierwszej kolejności eliminując pokonanego towarzysza. Dochodzi do starcia Son Gokū i Vegety. thumb|left|198px|Vegeta chce zniszczyć Ziemię przy pomocy [[Garlic-Hō]] thumb|268px|Vegeta Ōzaru (1) thumb|left|Vegeta Ōzaru (2) Przez dłuższy czas w walce nie ma prowadzącego. Gdy książę zdenerwowany tym, że nie może pokonać Saiyanina niskiej klasy, jakim jest Gokū, wznosi się w powietrze, i, otoczony fioletową aurą, wystrzeliwuje w stronę Ziemi kikōhę Garlic-Hō. Son odpowiada mu Kamehame-Hą. Dochodzi do siłowania się na strumienie wyzwolonej ki, jednak Son stosuje czterokrotnego Kaiō-kena i wygrywa pojedynek na fale. Vegeta postanawia transformować się w Ōzaru. Nie znalazłszy Księżyca, tworzy power ball, i mimo braku satelity przeistacza się. Przemieniony Vegeta niemal zabija Gokū, jednak wychowanego na Ziemi Saiyanina ratuje Yajirobē, odciąwszy księciu ogon, co sprawia, że wraca on do poprzedniego stadium. thumb|right|Vegeta na skraju śmierciGdy Gokū jest ledwie przytomny, Vegecie przychodzi zetrzeć się z Kulilinem i Gohanem. Gdy ma się ich pozbyć, emitowane przez stworzony przezeń sztuczny księżyc fale Bruitsa sprawiają, że Son Gohan, spojrzawszy w nie, poddaje się metamorfozie Ōzaru. Ostro turbuje Vegetę. Po odcięciu ogona Gohanowi przez Vegetę energetyczną tarczą podobną do Kienzan, mały chłopiec wraca do postaci humanoidalnej. Omdlały i odmieniający się padając uderza Vegetę, przygniatając potężnym małpim ciałem. Rany, jakie Książę Saiyan odnosi po tym zderzeniu, nie pozwalają mu na dłuższą walkę. thumb|left|Ciężko ranny wewnątrz kapsuły thumb|right|Leczony na Freezer 79 Wzywa swoją kapsułę, cudem uszedłszy z życiem, szykuje się do odwrotu. Gdy już ma odejść, Kulilin staje mu na drodze i pragnie dobić, lecz Gokū powstrzymuje przyjaciela, ułaskawiając najeźdźcę. Vegeta wraca na planetę Freezer 79, gdzie odbywa krótkotrwałą, lecz obfitą rekonwalescencję w maszynie leczniczej. Zagoiwszy rany i zregenerowawszy siłę, wyrusza za Freezerem na Namek, chcąc zdobyć tamtejsze smocze kule. Podsaga Namek thumb|Vegeta na Namek thumb|left|Vegeta kontra [[Jeice]] Po przybyciu na Namek zaczął pustoszyć wioski tamtejszej ludności w celu odnalezienia smoczych kul. Bez skrupułów zabijał Nameczan, walcząc przy tym z oddziałami Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Zabił Kiwiego, Dodorię, Apple'a, Zarbona, Gurta, Recoome'a, Buttera oraz Jeice]'a. Udało mu się znaleźć i ukryć jedną smoczą kulę, dzięki czemu uniemożliwił tyranowi wypowiedzenie życzenia. Wykradł ze statku imperatora pozostałe sfery. Nie udało mu się poprosić Porungi o wymarzoną nieśmiertelność, ponieważ Wojownicy Z przyzwali smoka, kiedy książę odbywał drzemkę, a gdy się ocknął, w następstwie śmierci Najstarszego, smok przestał istnieć, a na samo miejsce, w którym znajdowały się kule, przybył Freezer. Podsaga Straszliwego Freezera thumb|left|206px|Vegeta koncentruje [[Energia ki|ki]] thumb|right|Odniósłszy poważne obrażenia po ciosie Kulilina i uzdrowiony przez Dendego, szykuje się do ataku na Freezera Książę staje do walki z Freezerem, lecz nie jest w stanie zadać nawet jednego ciosu przeciwnikowi. Nie radzi sobie z drugą formą Freezera i tym, kto ratuje go od haniebnej śmierci, okazuje się być wskrzeszony Piccolo. Gdy Freezer przechodzi trzecią transformację i pokonuje Nameczanina, Vegeta, uprzednio na własne życzenie doprowadzony przez Kulilina do stanu agonalnegoVegeta wierzył, że w ten sposób stanie się wystarczająco silny, aby osiągnąć stadium Super Saiyanina. oraz uzdrowiony przez Dendego (co sprawiło, że jego moc bojowa się zwielokrotniła), ponownie staje do walki. Jednak jego moc jest wciąż niewystarczająca. Zostaje bardzo boleśnie poturbowany. Gdy leży na wpół przytomny, na pole bitwy wraca Gokū. Vegeta zostaje dobity przez Freezera. Na skraju śmierci opowiada jednak Sonowi o tym, jak naprawdę została zniszczona planeta Vegeta. Mówi, że za śmierć ich saiyańskich pobratymców odpowiada sam tyran, który to po akcie ludobójstwa stworzył historię, według której to meteoryt uderzył w planetę. Vegeta prosi, by Son uwierzył w jego historię, i pomścił ich rodaków, zabijając Freezera. Roni wtedy łzy wzruszenia, które przekonują Sona, po czym umiera,a jego ciało zostaje pogrzebane przez Son Gokū. Następny raz Vegeta pojawia się już po tym, jak wskrzeszono go wraz z innymi ofiarami Freezera i jego ludzi oraz teleportowano na Ziemię. Po przeniesieniu na Błękitną Planetę, Saiyanin zostaje zaproszony przez Bulmę do głównej siedziby Capsule Corporation w Zachodniej Stolicy. Zleca Prof. Briefowi, właścicielowi Capsule Corporation, budowę statku kosmicznego podobnego do tego, którym latał, i w którym trenował Son. Tymże statkiem wylatuje w kosmos, by ćwiczyć, a także, by znaleźć Sona. Saga Garlica Juniora thumb|left|Vegeta niszczy wojowników Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu thumb|right|Vegeta przemierza kosmos w poszukiwaniu Gokū W tej sadze Książę Saiyan nie odgrywa żadnej większej roli, ponieważ trenuje, przemierzając przestrzeń kosmiczną w poszukiwaniu Gokū oraz niszczy niedobitki armii Freezera. Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości thumb|left|155px|Vegeta w koszuli od [[Bulma|Bulmy]] Po tym, jak specjaliści KOH wykonali rekonstrukcję ciała tyrana, zastępując dużą jego powierzchnię mechanicznymi protezami, scyborgizowany Freezer przybywa wraz ze swym ojcem Coldem Daiō na Ziemię, aby się zemścić na Gokū. thumb|right|Vegeta po wybuchu statku thumb|left|Bulma zasnęła podczas czuwania nad Vegetą Z racji tego, że Son Gokū nie wrócił jeszcze z kosmosu i na Błękitnej Planecie nie ma nikogo tak silnego, by przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom, Vegeta (wraz z resztą Wojowników Z) przybywa na miejsce, gdzie ma wylądować statek Colda Daiō. Niespodziewanie pojawia się młody Super Saiyanin i zabija Freezera oraz jego ojca. Młody wybawca oznajmia obrońcom planety, że Gokū niebawem wróci na Ziemię, i pokazuje im dokładne miejsce przyszłego lądowania. Tajemniczy wybawiciel okazuje się być podróżnikiem w czasie przybyłym z przyszłości, jak i synem Vegety. Przedstawia się Gokū imieniem Trunks i ostrzega go o zagrożeniu, które przybędzie za trzy lata, mianowicie o sztucznych ludziach, zbudowanych przez Doktora Gero. Całą historię wyjawia tylko Gokū, także Książę Saiyan nie dowiaduje się, że już niebawem będzie ojcem. thumb|Vegeta trenuje mimo ran Po powrocie Trunksa do przyszłości, Vegeta zirytowany tym, że oprócz Kakarotta są osoby silniejsze od niego, stawia sobie za zadanie-priorytet osiągnięcie poziomu Super Saiyanina, bo teraz wie, że jest to możliwe dla każdego Saiyanina. I rusza na intensywny trening w statku kosmicznym z siłą przyciągania równą 450 [g]. Początkowo ćwiczy na Ziemi, w tym czasie ulega wypadkowi, w którym zostaje poważnie ranny i musi poddać się leczeniu. Nad niedysponowanym Księciem Saiyan czuwa Bulma, która zdaje się darzyć wojownika specyficznym uczuciem. Z czasem Vegeta decyduje się na powrót do przestrzeni kosmicznej i tam trenuje w samotności. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi Osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ thumb|left|Pierwsza przemiana w SSJ Najprawdopodobniej w momencie, kiedy Vegeta ćwiczy w kosmosie, Bulma rodzi mu syna Trunksa. Podczas niezwykle wyczerpującego i intensywnego treningu, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi osiąga poziom Super Saiyanina. Transformację przechodzi gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej, na pewnej planecie, podczas walki z deszczem meteorów. Saiyanin wpada w szał, ponieważ nadal nie dorównuje Gokū i Trunksowi. Pod wpływem silnych emocji przemienia się w upragnionego Super Saiyanina. Walki ze sztucznymi ludźmi Gdy nadchodzi czas stawienia czoła niebezpieczeństwu, na miejscu zjawiają się wszyscy oprócz Księcia Saiyan. Przybywa spóźniony i nieoczekiwanie ratuje życie wycieńczonemu chorobą serca Son Gokū. Demonstruje przed wszystkimi poziom Super Saiyanina i podejmuje walkę z Androidem #19. thumb|200x120px|left|Vegeta kontra #19 Specjalnie daje się złapać w pułapkę, a jego energia zostaje wysysana przez robota. Mimo utraty mnóstwa ki i sztywnego uścisku przeciwnika, uwalnia się poprzez odepchnięcie nogami od głowy oponenta i tym samym wyrywa mu ramiona. Maszyna próbuje uciec, lecz bezskutecznie. Saiyanin wykańcza Dziewiętnastkę swoją nową kikōhą, Big Bang Attack. Android #20, towarzysz Numeru 19, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans w walce, więc ukrywa się pośród skał. Vegeta oraz Trunks ruszają za nim w pościg. Książę ma zamiar pozwolić doktorowi obudzić pozostałych sztucznych ludzi, ponieważ nadal nie zaspokoił swojej żądzy walki, gdyż pokonał zaledwie słabego Dziewiętnastego. Uważa, że jest teraz najsilniejszym wojownikiem na Ziemi, i że bez problemu poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem. thumb|right|#18 łamie Vegecie rękęTrunks jest przeciwny woli swojego ojca, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwiej potęgi sztucznych ludzi. Gdy docierają na miejsce, androidy #18 i #17 są już aktywne i dokonują właśnie mordu swojego twórcy, po czym ruszają szukać Sona, ignorując intruzów. Vegeta, nie mogąc znieść lekceważenia, rusza za nimi i rozpoczyna walkę z Osiemnastką. Zostaje bezproblemowo pokonany przez przeciwniczkę, a wraz z nim zostają obezwładnieni również inni Wojownicy Z. Książę Saiyan czuje się dotkliwie poniżony swoją przegraną. Rozpoczyna trening wraz z przybyłym z przyszłości swoim dorosłym synem w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, specjalnym pomieszczeniu treningowym boskiego pałacu. Podsaga niedoskonałego Cella thumb|right|Vegeta w [[Boski Pałac|Pałacu Dendego]] thumb|left|Vegeta [[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ]] Vegeta nadal trenuje z synem. Obydwaj przewyższają poziom Super Saiyanina, osiągając Ultra Super Saiyanina, stadium pośrednie pomiędzy SSJ i SSJ2. Podsaga półdoskonałego Cella thumb|right|Vegeta przed walką z Półdoskonałym Cellem thumb|left|Vegeta turbujący Cella Vegeta po swoim „jednodniowym” treningu jest dostatecznie silny, by zniszczyć Cella. Rozpoczyna z nim walkę, w której wygrywa. Cell namawia go, aby ten pozwolił mu wchłonąć Osiemnastkę i osiągnąć formę doskonałą, która będzie idealnym wyzwaniem dla „Super Vegety”, bo tak Książę nazwał „nowego siebie”. Vegeta, dając się ponieść swojej saiyańskiej pysze, przystaje na propozycję mutanta. Trunks z przyszłości jest temu przeciwny, próbuje powstrzymać ojca, używając siły. Zyskuje trochę czasu, stara się unicestwić Cella, lecz bezskutecznie. Vegeta krzyżuje mu plany, Cell, wykonawszy atak Taiyō-ken, toruje sobie drogę do Cyborg Osiemnastej. Podsaga doskonałego Cella thumb|307x127px|left|Cell pomiata Vegetą thumb|200x250px|right|Pokonany przez Cella, traci przytomność Osiemnastka zostaje zaabsorbowana, a bestia przechodzi do swojej formy doskonałej. Ojciec Półsaiyanina wraca na miejsce, by kontynuować walkę, ale Cell jest teraz dla niego za silny. Vegeta usilnie stara się zranić mutanta, lecz jego ciosy nie wywierają żadnego wrażenia. Książę Saiyan postanawia użyć Final Flasha, swojego nowego najsilniejszego pocisku energetycznego. Udaje mu się poważnie zranić mutanta, jednak ten błyskawicznie się regeneruje. Vegeta zostaje pokonany. Stwór bez problemu obezwładnia wszystkich tam obecnych. Mutant organizuje Cell Game, turniej sztuk walki, na którym chce sprawdzić umiejętności Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół. Wojownicy mają dziesięć dni na przygotowanie. Vegeta korzysta z okazji i ponownie wchodzi do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu (tym razem bez Trunksa), by lepiej się przygotować. Nie osiąga jednak dostatecznej siły, by mierzyć się z Cellem. Podsaga Cell Game thumb|right|Vegeta kontra [[Celle Juniory|Cell Junior]] Rozpoczyna się Cell Game. Pierwszą walkę Cell toczy z Son Gokū. Vegeta wkracza do akcji dopiero, gdy zasady turnieju ulegają zmianie. On i reszta Wojowników Z zaczyna walkę z kopiami Cella, Cellami Juniorami. thumb|left|Vegeta rusza na CellaKsiążę okazuje się bezsilny. Przegrywa. Son Gohan wpada w złość, pod wpływem czego zmienia się w SSJ2 i zabija klony potwora, ratując tym samym Vegetę i innych. Po wielu zmaganiach (w którym między innymi życie stracili Gokū i Trunks z przyszłości) Gohan, który podjął walkę z Cellem, ściera się z mutantem na Kamehame-Hy. Gdy Gdy promień kikōhy Cella zaczyna przeważać, Vegeta wpada w furię, zamienia się w SSJ i rusza na Cella. Obrzuca go tysiącem pocisków, co wytrąca Cella ze skupienia i tym samym pomaga Gohanowi. Miedzy innymi dzięki asyście Vegety młody Półsaiyanin wygrywa walkę, a Cell ginie. Po Cell Game, między innymi w związku ze śmiercią jego największego rywala, to jest Gokū, Vegeta traci ducha walki, i obiecuje sobie już nigdy nie walczyć. Saga Majin Bū Podsaga Great Saiyamana thumb|200x120px|left|Vegeta mówi Gohanowi, że nie powinien zaniedbywać treninguthumb|210x110px|right|Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks i Gohan rozmawiają z Gokū Przez siedem lat, które upłynęły od pokonania Cella, Vegeta, nie zważając na panujący na Ziemi pokój, nieustannie trenuje. Mimo śmierci Gokū i utraty woli walki, Książę Saiyan nie zaniedbuje swoich ćwiczeń, a z czasem, uznawszy syna za wystarczająco dojrzałego, podejmuje się szkolenia Trunksa. thumb|left|200x220px|Vegeta zadowolony, że będzie mógł się zmierzyć z Sonemthumb|right|230x180px|Vegeta, zobaczywszy, że syn przemienił się w SSJ, pyta, czy Son Goten też to potrafi Kiedy Vegeta dowiaduje się od Gohana, że ten będzie walczył w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, deklaruje, że sam też weźmie udział. Wtedy Son Gokū przemawia za pomocą telepatii Północnego Kaiō z Zaświatów obiecując przyjaciołom, że i on stawi się na turnieju, zstępując w tym celu na Ziemię, Vegecie wyraźnie wraca raison d'être. Reaguje na całą sytuację z niekrytym choć powściągliwym, charakterystycznym dla swojej postaci entuzjazmem, uzmysłowiając Sonowi, że przez te lata stał się dużo silniejszy, niż miało to miejsce podczas Cell Game. Książę Saiyan postanawia zintensyfikować trening. Przechodzi ostre i zawzięte przygotowania na statku o zwiększonej sile przyciągania. Nadal trenuje tam wraz z synem. Podczas ich wspólnych ćwiczeń Vegeta dowiaduje się, że jego syn, podobnie jak Son Goten, jest już w stanie przeistoczyć się w Super Saiyanina, co wprawia księcia w zdumienie. Podsaga Tenka-ichi Budōkai Zaczyna się turniej, wystawiony przez niego syn, Trunks wygrywa sekcję młodzików, co Vegetę wielce zadowala. thumb|174px|Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 thumb|left|205x170px|Pokazuje Gokū, że zmierzą się w pierwszej walce thumb|left|205x170px|Widzi śmierć Kibitothumb|right|205x170px|Książę mierzy się z Dābrą W losowaniu sekcji dorosłej jego przeciwnikiem w pierwszej walce zostaje Gokū. Cieszy się z takiego obrotu spraw. Do pojedynku nie dochodzi, gdyż pojawia się Kaiōshin Wschodu i Wojownicy Z pomagają mu w jego misji. Po znalezieniu statku kosmicznego, w którym przebywa zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi, Vegeta oznajmia towarzyszom, że planuje sam unicestwić przeciwnika, lecz powstzymuje go Wschodni Kaiōshin, tłumacząc, że ich przeciwnik jest zbyt silny. Gdy Vegeta jest światkiem tego, jak Dābra, sługa Babidiego, śliną zamienia w posągi Kulilina i Piccolo oraz za sprawą pojedynczej kikōhy morduje Kibito, Książę Saiyan rezygnuje z samotnej walki, przystając na prośbę Wschodniego Kaiōshina. Wojownicy wchodzą do wnętrza statku. Podsaga czarnoksiężnika Babidiego thumb|left|200x220px|Vegeta zadaje Puipuiowi ostateczny cios thumb|right|270x260px|Vegeta przed walką z Puipuiem Vegeta wraz z pozostałymi wojownikami dostaje się na pokład statku Czarnoksiężnika Babidiego, gdzie gospodarz nakłania gości do walk ze swoimi podwładnymi; warunkiem dostania się do pokładu, na którym znajduje się kula z Majin Bū jest pozbycie się wszystkich sług. Na statku Książę Saiyan zabija strażnika pierwszego pokładu, Puipuia. Niedługo po rozprawieniu się z przeciwnikiem, Vegeta pozornie pozwala Babidiemu częściowo przejąć kontrolę swoim ciałem i umysłem, w zamian za co czarnoksiężnik zwiększa jego siłę. Vegeta nie wykonuje jednak rozkazów, jakie kieruje do niego Babidi, co wprawia w zdumienie Kaiōshina, gdyż nie przypuszczał, aby to było możliwe. Vegeta stara się nakłonić Gokū, aby ten się z nim zmierzył. Gdy nie udaje mu się słowem, przeniesiony magią Babidiego na arenę turniejową, wystrzeliwuje dwie kikōhy w kierunku publiczności Tenka-ichi Budōkai, zabijając tym samym widzów. Son przystaje na propozycję Vegety. Książę stacza z Gokū ekstremalną i niezwykle widowiskową walkę, która kończy się remisem. thumb|left|200x200px|Początek walki thumb|left|200x200px|Vegeta z siłą Babidiego Książę z siłą majinów, którą otrzymał od Babidiego, okazuje się przewyższać Gokū. Obydwaj wojownicy zamieniają sie w SSJ2. Podczas tego właśnie pojedynku Vegeta przyznaje Gokū, że poddał się Babidiemu tylko po to, aby móc stoczyć z nim tę walkę, co Son konfrontuje, mówiąc, że od początku o tym wiedział. Walka trwa. thumb|right|200x220px|Majin Vegta walczy z GokūGokū mało nie ginie, rzucony na ostrą skałę. W porę orientuje się i zapobiega własnej śmierci. Następnie Vegeta strzela w Gokū Final Flashem, lecz przeciwnik atakuje pocisk Vegety Kamehame-Hą. Dochodzi do zderzenia fal uderzeniowych. Tym razem wygrywa Vegeta. Son bardzo zmęczony obrażeniami zadanymi przez kikōhę Księcia Saiyan, zostaje przywiązany do ściany pięcioma pierścieniami techniki energetycznych obręczy Vegety, a następnie przyjmuje ciosy od księcia. Gokū po wielu staraniach udaje się wydostać z pułapki i uderzyć Vegetę skałą, do której był przytwierdzony. Zdenerwowany Książę miał szykuje się już do wystrzału Bing Bang Attacku, kiedy Gokū prosi go, żeby odłożyli tę walkę na później, gdyż Majin Bū został uwolniony z ich winy i zagraża Wszechświatowi. thumb|right|214x200px|Vegeta żegna się z Trunksem Vegeta, chcąc samemu naprawić to, że doprowadził do pojawienia się Bū, wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi i nokautuje rywala ciosem w plecy. Po zabraniu ostatniej senzu, niszczy statek Babidiego i walczy z Grubym Bū. thumb|left|200x220px|Majin Vegta kontra Majin BūNie radząc sobie w tradycyjny sposób i przegrywając z demonem, decyduje się na samozniszczenie, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbawi życia również Majina. Ogłusza swego syna, aby nie widział śmierci własnego ojca, a następnie syna Gokū z tego samego powodu. Kolejno prosi obecnego tam Piccolo, aby ten zabrał nieprzytomne dzieciaki z miejsca walki. thumb|left|200x200px|Vegeta tuż przed eksplozją thumb|right|214x200px|Vegeta poświęca życie, by ratować Ziemię Vegeta używa techniki Final Explosion. Kumuluje całą swoją energię wewnątrz własnego ciała i wyrzuca ją na zewnątrz, tracąc przy tym życie, i powodując wielki wybuch. Niestety bezskutecznie, ponieważ Bū odradza się z pojedynczych cząstek własnego ciała. Była to pierwsza walka, w której Vegeta walczy i poświęca życie dla kogoś, kogo kocha, a nie tylko dla własnej przyjemności czy zachowania dumy. Gdy jest o krok od śmierci, dziękuje swoim najbliższym i żegna się z Bulmą, Trunksem oraz Son Gokū czy nawet planetą Ziemią. Jest im wdzięczny za to, że mógł Ziemię nazywać domem. Podsaga Czystego Majin Bū thumb|left|Vegeta ponownie wezwany przed oblicze [[Emma Daiō|sędziego]]thumb|right|Książę irytuje się, kiedy Emma nazywa jego poświęcenie „pieską śmiercią” Książę Saiyan trafia w Zaświaty. Jeśli w jego przypadku obowiązują zwykłe prawa zmarłych, to poświęciwszy życie, zmazał grzech przeszłości i tym samy wybawił się od wymazania i reinkarnacji w innej osobieW Dragon Ballu wielokrotnie mówiono, że po śmierci ktoś tak zły, jak Vegeta, nie trafi do Piekła, a zostanie wymazany., jednak mimo to stracił ciało i został wysłany nie do Raju, a do Piekła. Kiedy Son Gokū nie udaje się zespolić z Son Gohanem, Emma Daiō przywraca Vegecie jego ciało, wielki sędzia podjudza Saiyanina, tłumacząc, że jego śmierć poszła na marne, i godzi się wypuścić go z powrotem do świata żywych, aby ten pomógł Son Gokū pokonać demona. Książę przybywa na Ziemię i dzięki kolczykom potara dwaj saiyańscy wojownicy dokonują fuzji, tworząc postać Vegetto. thumb|right|Vegetto pomiata Majin Bū W wyniku skomasowania pychy obu części składowych, nowo powstały bohater nie pokonuje wroga; zamiast zadać ostateczny cios, drwi sobie z przeciwnika, pomiatając nim. Ostatecznie zostaje zjedzony przez demona, a w jego wnętrzu scalenie dobiega końca. thumb|left|Widmo Piccolo dusi Vegetę.jpgthumb|right|Vegeta z kokonami z Piccolo, Trunksem i Gotenemthumb|left|Kaiōbito, Gokū, Vegeta, Satan, Dende, Gruby Bū i Bē na chwilę przed teleportacją.jpgVegeta oraz partnerujący mu Gokū przemierzają wnętrze potwora, ścierając się z wykreowanymi przez Bū widmami swoich bliskich, a także samą miniaturką demona. W jego mózgu natrafiają na Piccolo, Gohana, Gotena i Trunksa oraz wchłoniętego przez demona Grubego Majin Bū. Uwalniają ich, a następnie Vegeta, a wraz z nim Gokū Satan, Gruby Bū Bē oraz Dende zostają wybawieni przez Kaiōbito od śmierci w eksplozji niszczonej przez Złego Bū Ziemi. thumb|left|Przybycie do Świata Kaiōshinówthumb|right|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (1)thumb|left|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (2)thumb|right||Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (3)Walka przenosi się do Świata Kaiōshinów, Vegeta i Son na przemian walczą z demonem. Książę dokonuje wewnętrznej spowiedzi, dziękując Gokū za wszystko, czego go nauczył, przed zgromadzonymi przyznaje również pierwszeństwo Son Gokū, szczególnie podkreślając formę SSJ3. Ma żal do przyjaciela, że ten nigdy nie traktuje go poważnie i nawet podczas ich starcia, Son hamował się, nie idąc na całość. Kiedy dochodzi do krytycznego momentu i dusza raz już zabitego Vegeta omal nie zostaje wymazana przez demonaKiedy ginie się po raz drugi, dusza ewaporyzuje, a istoty nie da się już wskrzesić. Mister Satan staje w jego obronie i, odwróciwszy uwagę, ratuje go przed zagładą. Ocalały Książę Saiyan wpada na pomysł, aby Dende przeniósł się w raz z Kaiōbito i Rō Kaiōshinem na Nową Namek i tam, za sprawą Porungi naprawił krzywdy wyrządzone przez Bū. Dzięki smoczym kulom wszyscy dobrzy Ziemianie (do których Porunga zaliczył również Vegetę), którzy zostali pomordowani przez Bū w ostatnim czasie, zostają wskrzeszeni, a wraz z nimi odtworzona zostaje planeta Ziemia. Vegeta nakazuje Gokū utworzyć Super Genki-Damę, a na siebie bierze ciosy Majin Bū. Po raz kolejny książę staje oko w oko z prawdziwą śmiercią, jednak od unicestwienia wybawia go Gruby Bū. Kiedy Gokū ma już miotnąć naładowaną Super Genki-Damą, Zły Majin Bū zasłania się Vegetą, jednak Mister Satan po raz kolejny go ratuje, zabierając z linii strzału. Ciężko ranny i wyczerpany walką Gokū nie jest zdolny dobić demona, sytuacje ponownie ratuje Vegeta, który nakazuje Dendemu użyć trzeciego życzenia do przywrócenia Sonowi sił. Demon zostaje zniszczony, przyjaciele uleczeni przez Dendego i teleportowani na Ziemię. Vegeta uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym swojej żony. Dragon Ball Z: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają thumb|left|Vegeta i Gokū w odcinku specjalnym Filmy kinowe Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie, Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū, Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga Fakt, że w tych filmach Son Gokū potrafi już używać techniki Kaiō-ken, pozwala przypuszczać, iż, gdyby te trzy produkcje umieścić w jednakowej linii czasowej, co serial, akcja pierwszej z nich rozgrywałaby się już po lądowaniu Vegety i Nappy na Ziemi. Nieobecność księcia Saiyan można tłumaczyć najpierw faktem rekonwalescencji na planecie Freezer 079, następnie esktraterrestrialnymi treningami. Dragon Ball Z: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników thumb|200px thumb Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie i ratuje Sona przed śmiercią z rąk jednego robokopii Coolera. Razem toczą długą i wycieńczającą walkę z przeciwnikiem, czego zwieńczeniem jest zniszczenie maszyny. Jednak niedługo po mały tryumfie na miejsce bitwy przybywa cała armia metalowych Coolerów i ostatecznie wojownicy ponoszą porażkę. W finale filmu Vegeta pomaga Sonowi zniszczyć Big Gete Star i ostatecznie unicestwić Changelinga. Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan W filmie o Super #13 Vegeta pojawia się już w trakcie zaciętej walki Wojowników Z z trzema przeciwnikami. Jego wejście jest bardzo efektowne, w mgnieniu oka pokonuje Piętnastkę, ale niestety, na swoją niekorzyść niewiele może zdziałać w walce z głównym wrogiem. Szybko zostaje mocno i dotkliwie pobity. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka W filmie o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie Vegeta pełni dość istotną rolę. To właśnie po niego na Ziemię przybywathumb|left|Vegeta kontra [[Brolly]] Paragus. Ów Saiyanin informuje księcia Saiyan o swoim planie stworzenia Nowej Vegety, oddaje mu hołd i prosi o zwierzchnictwo militarne nad nową armią oraz o czynną pomoc w walce z Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem, który, jak mówi Paragus, sieje spustoszenie w galaktyce. Kiedy dochodzi do finałowej walki z Brolly'm, Vegeta ulega załamaniu nerwowemu, twierdząc, że nikt nie pokona legendarnego wojownika, o którym mówiły saiyańskie klechdy, i walka nie ma sensu. Ostatecznie jednak wraca do zmysłów i oddaje swoją moc Gokū, który, zyskawszy nowe siły, pokonuje Legendarnego Super Sayianina, wystrzeliwując go w kosmos. Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi thumb Vegeta po walce z Cellem i śmierci Gokū stracił chęć walki i motywację do kontynuowania treningów. Widzowi ukazany jest jako całkowicie zrezygnowany, siedzący w domu przed telewizorem. Kiedy jednak na turnieju, w którym bierze udział jego syn, Trunks z przyszłości, pojawia się Heranin Bojack wraz ze swoimi podkomendnymi, Vegeta decyduje się pomóc w starciu z kosmitami. Nic jednak nie może zdziałać w zderzeniu z o wiele silniejszym przeciwnikiem i szybko przegrywa. Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Vegeta nie występuje w tym filmie. W czasie, kiedy jego syn walczy z Brolly'm, książę, uśmiercony w wyniku samozniszczenia w walce z Majin Bū, przebywa w Zaświatach. Dragon Ball Z: Zagłada super wojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja! Vegeta nie występuje w filmie, ponieważ nie żyje. Jego syn walczy z Biobrollim. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta thumb|left|Vegeta staje w szranki z Janembą thumb|right|[[Gogeta SSJ]] Po raz pierwszy Vegeta zostaje ukazany widzowi, gdy przychodzi z pomocą Gokū walczącemu z Janembą. Jednak podobnie jak Gokū, Vegeta nie jest w stanie pokonać potwora. Po namowie Sona, obaj decydują się na fuzję. Pierwsze połączenie nie udaje się, gdyż Vegeta nie prostuje palców, przez co rezultatem jest mocno zniekształcony fuzjoner. Dopiero za drugą próbą bohaterom udaje się poprawnie scalić. Gogeta, bo takie imię nosi zrodzony heros, w poziomie SSJ pokonuje demona Janembę. Po bitwie Gokū żegna się z Vegetą, który najwyraźniej powraca do Piekła. Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Vegeta atakuje Hildegarna|thumb|right thumb|left|Vegeta osłaniający pracowników biura przed potworem W tym filmie Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie, ratując Gohana przed Hildegarnem. Po tym wydarzeniu próbuje walczyć z potworem, lecz zostaje przez niego z łatwością odepchnięty. W budynku, na który rzucił go Hildegarn, okazują się być ludzie. Chcąc trafić Saiyanina, potwór miota pocisk energetyczny w kierunku wspomnianego budynku. Vegeta, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, staje w obronie ludzi, po czym mdleje i upada. Ostatnia scena, w której pokazany jest Vegeta, to, gdy Trunks otrzymuje miecz od Tapiona - książę siedzi w tle. Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods thumb|left|Vegeta tańczy i śpiewa, promując grę w bingo thumb|270px|right Vegeta zostaje widzowi ukazany, kiedy podczas obchodów 38 urodzin Bulmy, odrzuciwszy zaproszenie żony, trenuje w sali o sile przyciągania 150 [G]. Książę zostaje ostrzeżony przez Północnego Kaiō, że na Ziemię kieruje się Hakaishin Beerus, stosuje się do zaleceń boga, aby nie denerwować odwiedzającego planetę gościa. Vegeta przypomina sobie, kiedy w młodości posiadający przerażającą siłę Beerus poniżał jego ojca. Przepełniony strachem książę Vegeta, chcąc uniknąć zagłady Ziemi, stara się przyjąć Beerusa najlepiej, jak potrafi. Poniża się nawet do tańca oraz improwizowanego na poczekaniu karaoke, żeby tylko rozładować napięcie, do jakiego dochodzi pomiędzy Beerusem a gośćmi przyjęcia w wyniku strzelaniny wywołanej przez Pilafa, Shū oraz Mai. Książę spuszcza boga zniszczenia na chwilę z oka, kiedy to ten drugi wszczyna kłótnię z Majin Bū, gdyż demon nie podzielił się z nim puddingiem. Wściekły Beerus podejmuje walkę z Wojownikami Z, na czele z Vegetą, który również postanawia się z nim zmierzyć. Zmienia się w SSJ i wyzywa Beerusa na pojedynek. Zostaje jednak z łatwością pokonany. Kiedy Beerus policzkuje Bulmę, Vegeta wpada w szał i ponownie zamienia się w Super Saiyanina, którego siłę plasuje się na poziomie o wiele wyższym niż Son Gokū w formie SSJ3Pierwszy zauważa to Muten Rōshi. Następnie Vegeta i Gokū poruszają tę kwestię i obaj dochodzą do wniosku, że w momencie furii Vegeta rzeczywiście był silniejszy od Sona.. Dochodzi do konfrontacji z Beerusem, w której Saiyaninowi udaje się zranić boga zniszczenia i spowodować u niego lekki krwotok. Kiedy Beerus otrząsa się ze zdziwienia, z łatwością powala Vegetę, doprowadzając go do utraty świadomości. W późniejszej części filmu Vegeta, wraz z innymi Saiyanami oddaje swą siłę Gokū, aby ten mógł stać się bogiem, transformując się w poziom SSJG. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” thumb|300px|right|Vegeta w walce z odrodzonym Freezerem Vegeta wraz z Gokū udaje się na trening do Whisa. Tam przyswaja sobie boską moc. Jednak w pewnym momencie rybia wyrocznia ogłasza, że Freezer wrócił i zaatakował Ziemię, więc Saiyanie zmuszeni są przerwać trening i udać się na Błękitną Planetę, by zmierzyć się z tyranem. Okazuje się, że Freezer, dzięki własnemu treningowi, również zdobył boską moc. Gokū i Freezer toczą pojedynek, Vegeta jedynie biernie się temu przygląda. Starcie długo jest wyrównane, jednak w pewnym momencie Freezer podstępnie podchodzi Gokū i przebija go na wylot Death Beamem. Pastwi się nad pokonanym Kakarotto i proponuje Vegecie, by go zabił. Podjudza go nawet, kusząc możliwością objęcia dowództwa nad swoją armią. Vegeta odmawia i oświadcza Freezerowi, że go zniszczy, ponieważ on doprowadził do zagłady jego planety. Vegeta każe Kulilinowi dać Gokū senzu, ów usłuchuje. Vegeta zmienia się w SSJGSSJ i sam walczy ze Złotym Freezerem. Z łatwością go pokonuje i pozbawia złotej formy. Kiedy ma już zadać ostateczny cios, Freezer, nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką, niszczy Ziemię wraz z samym Vegetą. Przeżywają jedynie Gokū, Whis, Beerus, Gohan, Piccolo, Kulilin, Tenshinhan, Jaco, Żółwi Pustelnik i Bulma, wszystko za sprawą teleportacji Whisa. Asystent i mentor Beerusa następnie cofa wydarzenia do chwili sprzed zniszczenia Ziemi. Vegeta ma już dobić Freezera, gdy nagle nadlatuje Gokū, który ponownie zmienił się w SSJGSSJ, i za pomocą Kamehame-Hy ostatecznie niszczy Changelinga. Vegeta jest zły na Gokū, że się wtrącił, jednak Bulma mu wyjaśnia, że uratował go przed śmiercią. Odcinki i rozdziały specjalne Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan oraz Dragon Ball: Plan Unicestwienia Super Saiyan W tym odcinku specjalnym Vegeta razem z resztą Wojowników Z bierze udział w walce z Doktorem Liczczim i jego sługami. Księciu udaje się kilkakrotnie zabić widmo Doktora Liczcziego. ''Ten sekcja wymaga dokończenia. Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją!'' Cross Epoch ''Związane z Vegetą wydarzenia z tego specjalnego komiksu należy opisać! Do dzieła!'' Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā! ''Związane z Vegetą wydarzenia z tego odcinka specjalnego należy opisać! Do dzieła!'' Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu! ''Związane z Vegetą wydarzenia z tego odcinka specjalnego należy opisać! Do dzieła!'' Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!! ''Związane z Vegetą wydarzenia z tego odcinka specjalnego należy opisać! Do dzieła!'' =Dragon Ball Super= Saga Beerusa Vegeta jedzie z rodziną na wakacje, ale cały czas myśli o treningu. Wytrzymuje trudy podróży, stojąc na dachu samolotu Bulmy. Bierze udział w rodzinnych zakupach oraz uczestniczy w przejażdżce kolejką w wesołym miasteczku. W pewnym momencie książę nie może dłużej znieść marnowania czasu na próżne rozrywki i odlatuje, pozostawiając żonę i syna w kurorcie wypoczynkowym. Vegeta podejmuje ćwiczenia w pokoju grawitacyjnym. Po bliżej nie znanym widzowi czasie Bulma przerywa mężowi trening, nakazując mu stawienie się na jej bankiecie urodzinowym. Vegeta niechętnie ulega namowom żony. Kiedy w samotności wypoczywa na leżaku, za pomocą telepatii kontaktuje się z nim Północny Kaiō, chcąc powiadomić Saiyanina o tym, że Hakaishin Beerus zbliża się do Ziemi. Pojawia się Beerus, Vegeta zostaje przez niego obezwładniony samą aurą lub siłą mentalną. Kiedy Vegeta odzyskuje zmysły, stara się za wszelką cenę nie wyprowadzić z równowagi Boga Zniszczenia. Łapie i przyrządza mu ośmiornicę. Gdy Beerus uderza Bulmę, Vegeta wpada w furię i walczy z nim, jednak zostaje pokonany. Potem oddaje Gokū cząstkę swojego saiyańskiego pierwiastka potrzebną do utworzenia formy SSJG. Kiedy transformacja się udaje, Vegeta obserwuje walkę. W pewnym momencie powstrzymuje Piccolo przed atakiem na Whisa. Po walce oświadcza Gokū, że sam, bez niczyjej pomocy posiądzie boską moc. Saga Złotego Freezera Vegeta ćwiczy na pustkowiu, po czym wraca do domu, gdzie spotyka Whisa. Wyczuwając jego niepojętą moc, prosi go o trening i w tym celu próbuje przekupić go jedzeniem. Whis zna wszystkie odwiedzane restauracje, bo Bulma już go tam zdążyła zabrać. W końcu Vegeta przekupuje Whisa błyskawicznym ramenem i dostaje się na planetę Beerusa. Na miejscu, jako część zapłaty za trening, wyręcza Whisa w codziennych obowiązkach, sprząta, zmienia posłanie Beerusowi, myje akwaria Rybiej Wyroczni i plewi. Pół roku po rozpoczęciu przez Vegetę treningu dołącza do niego Gokū, z którym Vegeta zdążył się już zrównaćGokū cały czas miał przyswojoną boską moc po transformacji w Super Saiyanina Goda. Rano robią prace domowe i w polu, po południu ćwiczą biegi z ciężarkami na rękach. Vegeta trenuje także w nocy. Gdy są odpowiednio silni, Whis uczy ich kontroli nad ki i zabiera ich do odpowiednika Komnaty Ducha i Czasu swojego świata. W dziwnym miejscu panuje ogromne ciśnienie, jest duszno oraz parno. Vegeta z całych sił ćwiczy z Gokū. Jako że w dziwnym wymiarze nie ma pożywienia, książę poddaje pomysł, aby spróbować wydobyć coś z lewitującej tam laski Whisa. Okazuje się, że wewnątrz laski jest zapas pizzy dla Beerusa. Obaj bohaterowie unikają śmierci głodowej doszczętnie zjadając zapasy Boga Zniszczenia. W pewnym momencie Whis przenosi obu Saiyan z powrotem na planetę Beerusa, gdyż Beerus domaga się więcej pizzy. Vegeta dowiaduje się o sytuacji na Ziemi. Gokū czując ki Gohana teleportuje siebie i Vegetę na Ziemię. Dotarłszy na miejsce, Vegeta zabija przebywającego w ciele Tagomy Ginyū, następnie ustępuje miejsca Gokū i ogląda zmagania przyjaciela z Freezerem. Vegeta denerwuje się widząc walkę i atakuje Goku, klaszcze Freezerowi, który myśli, że wojownik cieszy się z jego przybycia. Vegeta mówi, że nigdy nie był mu lojalny i chciałby żeby przeciwnicy walczyli na poważnie. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia ''Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją!'' Vegeta ćwiczy u Beerusa, razem z Goku robi 50000 pompek na kciuku. Po przybyciu Champy jest poczęstowany jajkiem z jego wymiaru i zupką w proszku z wymiaru Beerusa. Pierwszy odsuwa się gdy Hakashinowie zaczynają walczyć, zgadza się na udział w turnieju Champy. Po wytłumaczeniu Bulmie problemu wracają na Ziemię, Beerus rozkazuje mu odnaleźć smocze kule, Vegeta jest obecny przy wywoływaniu smoka, Bulma kradnie mu całusa. Po rozpierzchnięciu się kul Vegeta chce wrócić do treningu z Goku. Bulma mówi im by z centrum kosmosu poszukali siódmej Super Smoczej Kuli. Leci z Goku by wybrać ludzi do ekipy 7 Wszechświata, gdy dołączają Trunks i Goten odprawia ich jako potencjalnego fuzjonera. Razem z Goku opowiadają Kurilinowi o turnieju i próbują zwerbować Gohana i Piccolo do swojej drużyny. Ćwiczy z Goku w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu przez trzy dni, thumb|Bulma daje całusa Vegetcie.potem leci na Turniej jako zawodnik, czekając na swoją kolej ogląda walki Goku z Botamo i Frostem oraz Piccolo z Frostem. Po porażce Piccolo walczy z Frostem, pokonuje go jednym ciosem wyrzucając poza matę. Następnie walczy z Magettą. Na początku ma problemy z powodu wysokiej temperatury i małej ilości tlenu, potem rozbija barierę i wyrzuca przeciwnika za matę. Wraca do swojej drużyny napić się. Po odpoczynku walczy z Cabbą, początkowo są sobie równi, ale po przemianie Vegety w SSJ Cabba nie daje mu rady. Prosi go o nauczenie przemiany, Vegeta bije Cabbę i grozi zniszczeniem planety Sadal, gniew Cabby powoduje przemianę. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Vegeta zmienia się w boskiego super saiyanina i pokonuje Cabbę. Później cuci nieprzytomnego przeciwnika wylewając na niego wodę i okazuje mu szacunek. Następnym przeciwnikiem jest Hit. Po wejściu na ring Vegeta od razu przemienia się w SSJGSSJ i przygląda się przeciwnikowi wyszukując jego słabych stron. Hit błyskawicznie na niego naciera uderzając go w twarz i powalając na ziemię. Vegeta się nie poddaje, wstaje z ziemi i kontratakuje, lecz bez skutku. Oponent odpiera Vegetę uderzając go w szyję. Książe znów przypatruje się konkurentowi i obmyśla strategię. Hit atakuje serią ciosów uderzając go w punkty witalne. Vegeta próbując przeprowadzić atak rzucając się na Hita, zostaje odparty ciosem w brzuch. Pada na ziemię tym samym odpada z turnieju. Na skraju wytrzymałości dostaje Senzu od Krillina, a następnie wraca na trybuny. Vegeta ogląda pojedynek Goku z Hitem. Po turnieju leci z innymi wywołać Super Smoka. Podczas przyjęcia z okazji zwycięstwa stara się nie dopuścić do walki Goku z Monaką. Razem z Piccolo atakuje przyjaciela. Bulma zmusza Vegetę by leciał ratować Trunksa z Patoufou. Mąż obwinia ją o ten incydent, ale leci z Jaco. Ratuje Trunksa przed ciosem ludzi Grylla. Pokonuje kilku zbójców, którzy zmienieni w galaretę otaczają jego ciało i odbierają mu moc. Galareta formułuje jego klona. Vegeta traci moc, Trunks ratuje go przed Garlic-Hō klona. Ukrywają się w skalnej rozpadlinie, gdzie Potaju opowiada historię nadludzkiej wody. Klon Vegety odnajduje ich. Vegeta ogląda walkę swojego klona z Gotenksem i Goku. Okazuje się, że jeśli Goku nie pokona przeciwnika, Vegeta zniknie. Saiyanin nie ma nic przeciwko wygranej swojego rywala. Vegeta kibicuje raz swojemu klonowi raz Goku. Dostaje od Potage do ssania smoczek, który ma przedłużyć jego żywot. Gdy Nadludzka Woda atakuje Trunksa, Vegeta wypluwa smoczek, ale Monaka rozdeptuje rdzeń Wody. Wszyscy wracają na Ziemię. Vegeta denerwuje się, gdy Goku mówi mu, że miał w buzi smoczek. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Vegeta ćwiczy u Beerusa. Gokū przylatując przerywa im walkę sparingową. Vegeta zjada z Gokū, Beerusem i Whisem zupkę z torebki, ale odmawia sałaty Sona. Wojownik słucha opowieści Whisa o Zenō i krytykuje zachowanie Gokū podczas spotkania z nim. Vegeta zjada posiłek z Goku, Beerusem i Whisem, gdy Bulma informuje tego ostatniego o pojawieniu się Trunksa z przyszlości. Vegeta każe Goku przynieść senzu, ale ten nie czuje ki Karina. Vegeta każe podnieść poziom mocy synowi, dzięki czemu Goku teleportuje wszystkich na Ziemię. Mężczyzna odbiera od Goku fasolkę, którą podaje Bulmie, by podała ją Trunksowi. Potem obserwuje starcie syna z Goku. =Zakończenie Dragon Ball Z= Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Majin Bū thumb|left Wraz z żoną Vegeta odwiedza trenującego z Gotenem Gokū. Przyjaciel informuje Księcia o nadchodzącym 28 Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Tam Vegeta dowiaduje się, że Ūb, dobra inkarnacja Złego Bū ma się pojawić na turnieju. Saiyanin zmusza syna do udziału w zawodach oraz sam się zapisuje. Przed rozpoczęciem walk dziwi się manipulacjami Gokū i Gruby Majin Bū|Bū, którzy fałszują wyniki losowania przeciwników turniejowych. Gokū wyjaśnia Księciu Saiyan, kim jest Ūb. Nim jeszcze turniej na dobre się rozpoczyna, Vegeta nokautuje swojego przeciwnika, gdyż zostaje przezeń wyprowadzony z równowagi. Kiedy Gokū przerywa swoją walkę, Vegeta domyśla się, że odlatują na trening, bo Son chce mieć godnego sobie przeciwnika. Książę decyduje się pobawić trochę na turnieju i wrócić do domu. =Dragon Ball GT= Saga podróży kosmicznych thumb|left Vegeta odbiera wiadomość od porywaczy przemienionego w dziecko Son Gokū, ale nie chce z nimi rozmawiać. Zaprowadza Trunksa i Gotena do Capsule Corporation, by wysłać ich w kosmos z misją odnalezienia ostatecznych smoczych kul. Jest obecny podczas odlotu Trunksa, Gokū i Pan. Saga Baby'ego Kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy, zmuszony przez swoją córkę, goli nowo zapuszczone wąsy. Następnie wybiera się z Brą na zakupy. W drodze powrotnej zostaje zaatakowany i podejmuje walkę z agresorem, którym jest opętany przez Baby'ego Gohan. W miarę rozwoju sytuacji pojedynkuje się z Baby Gohanem i Baby Gotenem, w wyniku czego przegrywa i zostaje opanowany przez zmutowanego Tsufulianina. Sterowany ambicjami Vegeta zaczyna opanowywać ciała i umysły większości Ziemian, chcąc zamienić ich w tsufuliańskich wojowników. Dzięki technologii wynalezionej przez Bulmę, będąc dalej pod wpływem opętania, przyjmuje formę Ōgon Ôzaru i w takiej postaci walczy z Gokū. Gdy ogon Ōgon Ôzaru zostaje zniszczony, ciało Vegety przyjmuje normalne rozmiary, rozwinięty Baby zmuszony jest opuścić nosiciela, przez co książę odzyskuje swobodę. Images878.jpeg VEGETA SSJ.jpg Vegeta gt ssj2.png 1Vegeta.JPG Baby forma (4) Baby Vegeta.jpg VegetaInGT5.jpg Baby forma (5) Baby Vegeta ulepszony.jpg Baby Vegeta Super Garlic-Ho (5).jpg Saga Super #17 thumb|left|Vegeta SSJ2 zwiększa moc w walce z Super #17 thumb|right|Vegeta stosuje Final Shine Attack Vegeta podejmuje walkę z Super #17 w obronie Ziemi. Opracowana przez niego nowa technika Final Shine Attack okazuje się być bezskuteczna w starciu z potężnym sztucznym człowiekiem. Przed śmiercią z rąk Super #17 w ostatniej chwili ratuje go Son Gokū. Saga złych smoków thumb|left|202px|Vegeta SSJ4 thumb|right|202px|Gogeta SSJ4 Vegeta, korzystając ponownie z pomocy Bulmy, osiąga postać Super Saiyanina czwartego poziomu. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że mimo to nie są z Gokū zdolni pokonać przeciwnika, jakim jest Yī Xīng Lóng. Dlatego proponuje Gokū fuzję. Dzięki pomocy Trunksa, który odwraca uwagę Yī Xīng Lóng'a, Gokū oraz Vegeta tworzą super silną postać Gogety. W wyniku przyrostu ambicji i poddania się przez Gogetę pysze, nowo postała istota nie pokonuje przeciwnika. Ze względu na zbyt duże straty energii oraz różnice poziomów scalenie dobiega końca. Vegeta razem z Sonem próbują się ponownie połączyć. Fuzja nie powodzi się. Następnie obydwaj tracą moc SSJ4 i nieudolnie walczą z groźnym smokiem. Vegeta zostaje dotkliwie ranny, jego ciało zostaje podziurawione rogami Yī Xīng Lóng'a, a w wyniku rażenia techniką Dragon Thunder książę traci przytomność. Ostatecznie to Gokū zabija smoka Super Genki-Damą. Vegeta Ōzaru (DBGT).png|Ōzaru Vegeta Ōgon Ōzaru (DBGT).png|Ōgon Ōzaru Vegeta SSJ4.png|SSJ4 Vegeta SSJ4 kontra Yī Xīng Lóng (DBGT, odc. 61).jpg|Vegeta SSJ4 kontra Yī Xīng Lóng Bez_tytułu.png|Vegeta SSJ2 próbuje zranić Yī Xīng Lóng'a Final Flashem =Osiągnięte poziomy= *'''Normalna forma – Vegeta w normalnej formie. Postać tę charakteryzują: czarne włosy, brwi i oczy. *'Ôzaru' – pierwszy raz Vegeta pokazał tę formę na Ziemi, gdy nie radził sobie z Gokū. Transformacja nie trwała długo, gdyż jego ogon został odcięty przez Yajirobēgo i Vegeta wrócił do pierwotnej formy. Następnym razem Vegeta przemienia się w Ôzaru dopiero w serii DBGT, nim przyjmuje postać Ōgon Ôzaru. W GT mógł się przemienić w Ôzaru dzięki specjalnej maszynie zrobionej przez Bulmę, gdyż jego ogon nigdy nie odrósł. Będąc Ôzaru, siła wzrasta dziesięciokrotnie. *'Super Saiyanin' – Vegeta zmienił się w Super Saiyanin na odległej od Ziemi planecie w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Pierwszy raz zademonstrował swoją siłę w walce z #19. Siła i szybkość wzrasta, włosy i brwi barwią się na złoty kolor, oczy na zielono, pojawia się złota aura. Vegeta, używając tej formy, nazywał się „Super Vegetą”. *'Ultra Super Saiyanin, pierwsze stadium' – Vegeta, trenując w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, próbując zwiększyć swój poziom mocy, odkrył nowe stadium Super Saiyanina. Ultra Super Saiyanin to wyższy stopień SSJ. Zwiększają się tu mięśnie, co za razem idzie siła fizyczna, jednak szybkość ulega drastycznemu zmniejszeniu. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z Cellem w formie półdoskonałej. *'Ultra Super Saiyanin, drugie stadium' – wyższy poziom USSJ, charakteryzujący się jeszcze większą siłą, ale mniejszą szybkością. Vegeta osiągnął ten poziom także podczas treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, jednak uznał go za bezużyteczny i nie wykorzystał go w walce z Cellem. *'Super Saiyanin Two' – ten poziom Vegeta osiągnął przez ciężki trening pomiędzy Sagą Cella a Sagą Bū. Siła wojownika na tym poziomie wzrasta kilkakrotnie. Włosy stają się bardziej szpiczaste i pojawiają się wyładowania wokół wojownika. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z Czystym Majin Bū. *'Super Saiyanin w furii' – jest to przekształcenie pierwszej formy SSJ, w którym pod wpływem wściekłości poziom bojowy krótkotrwale wzrasta do mocy przewyższającej siłę Son Gokū SSJ3Fakt ten zauważają kolejno Muten Rōshi, Son Gokū i Vegeta.. *'Super Saiyanin God' – Vegeta osiąga ten poziom trenując u Whisa, jednak nigdy nie jest pokazany z czerwonymi włosami. *'Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin' – finalna forma Saiyanina, Vegeta pokazuje ją w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F”. Charakteryzuje się niebieską aurą i włosami w podobnym kolorze. *'Super Saiyanin Three' – mimo że Saiyanin nigdy nie osiągnął tego stadium, powstało wiele szkiców ithumb|126px|Vegeta SSJ3 w grze [[Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2]] projektów związanych z tą formą. Ponadto w grach Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers i Dragon Ball: Heroes gracz ma do wyboru postać Vegety SSJ3. *'Ōgon Ôzaru' – różni się tym od zwykłego Ôzaru, że siła jest o wiele wyższa i sierść przybiera złoty kolor. Ōgon Ôzaru jest przemianą prowadzącą do SSJ4. *'Super Saiyanin Four' – forma SSJ używana wyłącznie w Dragon Ball GT. Książę demonstruje swoją moc walcząc z Yī Xīng Lóng'em. Poziom ten charakteryzują czarne długie włosy, niebieskie tęczówki, czarne źrenice, pomarańczowa otoczka oczu, czerwone futro oraz czerwony ogon. =Formy Vegety= Majin Vegeta thumb|left|150x100px|Majin Vegeta right|thumb|150x100px|Majin Vegeta kontra Gokū Vegeta , nad którym Babidi przejął częściową kontrolę. Książę zmienił się w Majina, gdy poddaje się woli złego czarnoksiężnika, aby móc równać się ze swoim największym rywalem Son Gokū. Walczył z nim w tej postaci. Baby Vegeta =Ciekawostki= *Jego imię pochodzi od angielskiego słowa „vegetable”, czyli „warzywo”. *Jest pierwszym wojownikiem, który zaprezentował poziom USSJ. *W ciągu całego DB nosił 6 różnych rodzajów pancerza bojowego. *Był piątym po Nappie, Królu Vegecie, Pambukinie i Paragusie znanym Saiyaninem, który zapuścił wąsyCo w jego przypadku jest sprzeczne z zasadą, że od czasu narodzin Saiyanom nie rosną włosy. Jednak seria Dragon Ball GT w dużej mierze nie trzyma się reguł stworzonych przez Akirę Toriyamę w mandze, dlatego należy to traktować z przymrużeniem oka.. *W serii GT, kiedy Książę Saiyan chce osiągnąć poziom SSJ4, potrzebuje do tego celu ogona, by zmienić się w Ōgon Ôzaru. Bulma wypowiada wtedy zdanie: „Vegeta nigdy nie miał ogona”. Jest to nieprawdą. Vegeta, przybywając na Ziemię, miał ogon, tylko że odciął mu go Yajirobē , *Gdy Vegeta pojawia się w anime po raz pierwszy, jego włosy mają kolor rudobrązowy - jest to błąd animatorów. *W odcinku specjalnym Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera Vegeta przedstawiony jest jako ok. dziewięcioletni chłopiec, Gokū jako niemowlę, pokazuje to, że Vegeta jest starszy od Gokū o blisko 10 lat. =Galeria= Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta na początku Dragon Ball Z Gokuvsvegeta.gif|Pierwsza walka Goku i Vegety Zenkai.png|Zenkai Vegety Freezer dobija Vegetę.png|Freezer pastwi się nad Vegetą Mama_Bulmy_podrywa_Veget .JPG|Pantie podrywa Vegetę Vegeta przed walką z Półdoskonałym Cellem (2).png|Vegeta przed walką z Półdoskonałym Cellem Vegeta, trening przed TB25 (1).jpg|Vegeta po treningu z synem, oznajmia Gohanowi, że osłabł od czasu walki z Cellem Vegeta, trening przed TB25 (5).jpg|Vegeta trenuje z Trunksem przed TB#25 (1) Vegeta, trening przed TB25 (7).jpg|Vegeta trenuje z Trunksem przed TB#25 (2) Krilin i Vegeta.png|Vegeta na Turnieju sztuk walk Vegeta w Sadze Majin Buu.jpg|Vegeta w Sadze Majin Bū Vegeta zadaje Pui Puiowi ostateczny cios (2).jpg|Vegeta zabija Puipuia Vegeta kontra Goku.jpg|Majin Vegeta SSJ2 kontra Gokū SSJ2 Wiki-background|Vegeta i Gokū podczas walki w Sadze Majin Bū na fanarcie autorstwa RobyG, użytkownika DeviantArtu) Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (1).png|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (1) Vegata.jpg|Vegeta bity przez Bū Bez tytułu2.jpg|Vegeta podczas walki z Bū Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (3).png|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (2) Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (5).jpg|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (3) Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (6).png|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (4) Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (7).png|Vegeta kontra Czysty Majin Bū (Świat Kaiōshinów) (5) Majin używa Vegety jako zakładnika, atakując Gokū.jpg|Majin używa Vegety jako zakładnika, atakując Gokū Satan ratuje Vegetę.jpg|Satan ratuje Vegetę Kiedy Gokū zabija Majin Bū, Vegeta mdleje od ulgi oraz w wyniku odniesionych ran.jpg|Wycieńczony Vegeta mdleje Vegeta, odzyskawszy przytomność, gratuluje Gokū.jpg|Vegeta, odzyskawszy przytomność, gratuluje Gokū Dende leczy rany Vegety.jpg|Dende leczy rany Vegety Przyjaciele po powrocie ze Świata Kaiōshinów.jpg|Przyjaciele po powrocie ze Świata Kaiōshinów zawstydzony Vegeta SSJ4 (2).jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg|Przyjęcie z okazji otwarcia hotelu Mr. Satana DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(11).jpg|Vegeta na pierwszym zwiastunie DBS Vegeta leci na rodzinną wycieczkę.jpg|Leci na rodzinną wycieczkę Vegeta na rodzinnej wycieczce.png|Vegeta z rodziną na wycieczce Vegeta-Goku.png Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa.jpg|Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa Goku Vegeta Whis.png Vegeta SSJGSSJ (1).jpg|Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin (1) Vegeta SSJGSSJ (2).png|Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin (2) Vegeta1.png Vegeta2.png Vegeta3.png|Kopia Vegety imgChara (2).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Grafika koncepcyjna Vegety z filmu DBZ- Odrodzenie „F”.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Vegety z filmu Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” reprodukcja projektu Vegety z piętnastego filmu DBZ chara_img02(1).png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img02.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Gokū i Vegeta SSJGSSJ kontra Złoty Freezer (fanart autorstwa SaoDVD, użytkownika DeviantArtu).png|Gokū i Vegeta SSJGSSJ kontra Złoty Freezer (fanart autorstwa SaoDVD, użytkownika DeviantArtu) =Przypisy= ja:ベジータ en:Vegeta es:Vegeta fr:Vegeta de:Vegeta sq:Vexhita ca:Vegeta nl:Vegeta (saiyan) pt-br:Vegeta sq:Vegeta ru:Веджета it:Vegeta fi:Vegeta pt:Vegeta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki